The Chain (SWB)
"The Chain" is the third episode of Season 3 of Survivors We Become. It is the 15th episode overall. Synopsis Dani makes a risky choice. Stevie's new friends show a darker side to her. Another group is found. Plot A bonfire has illuminated a clearing in Samantha's camp. Around it, several teenagers are drinking, smoking and dnacing. Among them is Stevie, who is with Will. A girl walks up to them and taps Will. "Hey! Beka, what's up? Have you met Stevie yet?" Will greets her. The girl, Beka, smiles at Stevie. "No, I haven't. Hi! I'm Beka Crook." She greets with a grin. Stevie smiles back at her. "I'm Stevie." Beka looks at Will. "I just came to tell you the guards brought one in for us. They want you to get him." Will nods, saying he'll be back and runs off. Beka rolls her eyes and looks back at Stevie, but she doesn't look too happy. Stevie notices. "So... What um... What did the guards bring in?" She asks. Beka crosses her arms and sneers at the other girl. "Don't pretend that we're friends. I don't like you, I don't like your group." She states. Stevie is surprised at what she said. "Pardon?" "Your group just comes in and you all act like you can just have our food and guns and lives. Well, guess what, Stevie? I'm not going to let that slide." Stevie is still in shock when Will comes back. Beka smiles at him. "Hey! Did you get it?" She asks in the tone she had before, almost like the conversation between her and Stevie didn't happen. Will smirks and says, "Yeah, we can gather everyone there in five. Gabe has it right now." Stevie doesn't say anything, just has her eyes on Beka. Beka makes eye contact with her and gives a menacing grin. At the hospital, Dani and her group are dragged down the halls by Jae and many others. Dr. Sorkin trails them. "I want them in the kill floor, then we bring them to the boiler." Dani and Tobias both fight to escape. Dani hears screaming from one of the rooms. A nurse inside yells, "We need a surgeon in here!" She looks at the room and mumbles, "I'm a surgeon." She then looks at Sorkin. "Hey! Hey, I'm a surgeon! Please, I can help your man in there!" Sorkin scoffs. Dani pleads, "Just let my group live and I'll save him!" Nancy runs from the room. "Dr. Sorkin, I need a surgeon now! The bullet is too deep for me to get it." Sorkin looks at Dani and says, "If he dies, you all die." The guards release her and she bolts into the room with Nancy. "Take the others to the holding room!" Sorkin shouts. Dani tells Nancy to give her a scalpel. In the morning at Peter's camp, he and a man named Weaver are walking to the other members of the supply group. Peter says, "We have two members joining you all today. They're from the group that just came in a week ago." Lester groans. "Is it really a good idea to have strangers going with us?" "Mike and Kenny are two of the best in Spencer's group. Kenny is fast and observant and Mike is a tough guy. He's a hell of a shot, too." Nathan says. A woman, Lana, shrugs and says, "Well, I'm cool with them. But if either of them touch me, I will kill them." Lilly shushes them. "They're coming." Everyone shifts their attention to Kenny and Mike. Kenny looks at everyone staring at them and then to Mike. "Why are they looking at us like that?" He asks nervously. Mike shrugs, saying, "Don't let them intimidate you." As the two approach, Mike asks, "So, are we going?" Weaver nods and tells everyone to get in the trucks. Dani and Nancy are cleaning up when Sorkin walks in. "So... I see Dane is still alive." He states. Dani nods. Nancy smiles at him. "She's one of the best surgeons I've seen." She says, nodding to Dani. Dani turns to him. "Alright. I kept my end of the deal, now let us go." Dr. Sorkin chuckles and says that wasn't apart of the deal. Dani starts walking to the door, but Jae and Colton stop her at the door. Dani turns back to Sorkin. "We have to find our friends, let us go." She demands. Sorkin laughs. "That doesn't matter to me. You saved one of my men, I'm not just going to let you leave." "Besides, one of your group is injured." Dani's eyes widen. "W-What? Who is?" She asks frantically. Carson nods to Jae, who whistles to someone down the hall. A door is heard opening and a sturggle is heard until Cleo, Tobias, Andrea and Chase are brought into the room by Rikki, Lucas, Kris and another guard. Dani looks at Sorkin, confused. "But... No one is injured here." Sorkin smirks and tells Jae, "Do it." Colton grabs Tobias' arm and pulls it out. Tobias shouts, "What the fuck," before Jae takes his machete out and swings it, cutting Tobias' arm clean off from above the elbow. The group all shout in terror, Dani gazing wide eyed at the sight. "Tobias, no!" Nancy pushes a gurney to him and Dani helps him on. Chase takes his belt off and wraps it around Tobias' upper arm to slow the bleeding. Dani pushes him down the hall with Nancy and a few other nurses. Jae and Sorkin smile as they watch. "Take the others to their rooms." Sorkin says. The others are brought back to the holding rooms, Dani's shouts still heard. Meanwhile, Billie is sitting on a picnic table playing his guitar when Mitch walks up and asks what's wrong. "I've noticed you've been upset lately. I don't blame you, with everything going on. But I just want to know what's up." Billie stops playing and looks at him. "Stevie's new friends... They're not good people." He says. "Mitch, she told me a girl threatened to get us kicked out." Mitch can see he is freaked out over the situation. He sits beside him and takes his hand. "Bill, breathe." He says. Billie looks at him with sadness but ends up taking a deep breath. Mitch smiles. "They aren't going to do anything. They're just a bunch of kids, like us." Sighing, Billie lays his head against Mitch's shoulder, whispering, "I wish you all never came. Everything was bad here before and now it's worse." Before they can continue their conversation, James suddenly shouts, "Mitch Harris!" They both looks to see the man storming over. "What are you doing?" Billie looks up to Mitch with confusion. Mitch says, "Billie's upset. I was just-" "I mean why are you holding hands with another boy!" He whispers, not wanting people to know. Mitch shrugs. "Well... He's my boyfriend, so I guess that has something to do with it." James shakes his head. "What will people say when they find out? Mitch, this isn't something you should be partaking in." He says. Mitch stands. "I'm just making myself happy, dad. Sorry, but I don't really care what you think." Mitch pulls Billie up and they walk away, hand in hand. James glares at them. Mike and the others are on their way to the camp, Weaver telling Mike, "See, this group is stable. They're not bad people. But we have a trading deal: They give us supplies, we protect them in return. But as of late, they have been giving less and less supplies." "Well, don't they need supplies as well?" Kenny asks from the backseat. Nathan looks at him. "Obviously. However, if they're expecting protection, they should be giving us our supplies." Kenny frowns at him. "They probably just don't have enough to give. If the leader is only giving you some, then that means they're just trying to save their people supplies." Weaver clears his throat. "It doesn't matter. They want protection, they give us supplies. They knew exactly what they got into." He says. Nathan sighs and looks at Kenny. "I completely agree with you on that. But Peter wanted us to get supplies from them. It's his rules." "Well, clearly Peter shouldn't be the one running things." Kenny mumbles. They approach a gated community, three people standing outside. The truck pulls over and everyone gets out. "Morning, Weaver. How're you all today?" Tony says. "Shut up, Tony. I'm not here for small talk, I'm here for my supplies." Weaver spits. Tony sighs, looking at Dena and Dillon. He then looks to the ground as the two give Nathan and Lana boxes. They go through them and Lana sighs. "Th-There isn't enough." Weaver crosses his arms and looks at Tony. "Tony, Tony, Tony... We told Eliza she had to start giving us more. But she's giving less. Why is that?" "We're running low on supplies. We need to survive here, too." Tony says timidly. Weaver steps forward. "Well, you won't survive if you don't get us three times your normal ammount. Get us more, or everyone dies. Starting with you." Tony is left there shaking as Weaver and the others get back in the truck. Weaver radios Sam and says, "They fucked us again. We're coming back now." Samantha says, "I'll talk to Peter. Be safe and get back here as soon as possible. He's going to want to plan with you." Mike looks at Weaver. "So, what will you guys do?" He asks. Weaver shrugs. "Probably going to have to make an example out of someone there." Kenny looks at him in shock. "Y-You're going to kill someone..." He says. "Th-That's not right!" "Kid, you wouldn't get it." "I get that you people a-are dictators!" He shouts. Nathan and Lilly both look at him. "I mean, k-killing people to sh-show who's in power? That's not right!" "Kenny, stop." Mike warns. Kenny shakes his head. "N-No! Mike, this isn't okay!" Alvin, who is driving, turns around. "Kid, shut your mouth! You have no idea what you're even-!" Lester gasps. "Alvin, watch the fucking road!" Alvin looks as three biters are in the road. He swirves out of the way, but hits one and it explodes on the windshield, blocking his view. The truck ends up driving off the side of the road and crashing. Mike wakes up to screams and sees Alvin and Lester in the front seat being eaten by biters. He shouts, "Everyone, get up!" The group smash the windows and kick the doors to escape. Many biters are approaching and Lana, Lilly and Weaver are fighting them off. Mike turns to Kenny and sees he is panicked. He grabs his shoulder. "Run." He says. "W-What?" Kenny stutters. Mike points in a direction. "Just run that way. Eventually you'll get to the camp, but you have to run, now!" Mike tells him to go and Kenny bolts away, ducking under biters that reach for him. Mike fights off biters, killing them left and right. Lilly stabs a biter in the forehead, then shoves it down. Two more approach and she begins to back up, but stumbles over a rock and falls on her back. The biters lunge and she kicks her leg up, managing to stop one. The other, however, falls next to her and grabs her leg, sinking its teeth into it. She screams in pain before pulling out her pistol and shooting it, then shooting the other. Nathan pulls her up and yells, "We have to get out of here!" Lilly points her pistol again and shoots. Weaver looks around and points out a house at least ten yards yards away. They all run to the home and find it's locked. Dale uses his gun and smashes a window and unlocks a door, everyone filling in. Mike locks the door again, using a firepoker to stabs biters at the window. Lana removes the boards in the shelves and says, "We can use these to block the window!" Dale goes to find a hammer and nails. Nathan sets Lilly down on the couch and says, "We need to take her leg off!" Lilly groans and yells, "Is there anything like whiskey or vodka in the kitchen?!" Dale runs in with the hammer, nails and two bottles of alcohol. He uses one to clean his machete and gives the vodka to Lilly, who immediately starts drinking. Nathan holds her leg down and looks away as Dale swings, cutting into her foot. Lilly screams, Weaver looking at her from the next room. "Someone make sure she doesn't do that again!" He yells before grabbing the nails and hammer and helping Mike and Lana. When they cut the leg off, Nathan starts working to stop the bleeding. Mike finally gets the boards to stay up as Biters stop coming. He takes a breath before seeing a bite on the back of Weaver's neck. Co-Stars *David Boreanez as Dale *Phillip Fallon as Eddie *Griffin Freeman as Lucas *Andres Londono as Dillon *Crystal Lowe as Lana Riley *Elizabeth Ludlow as Rikki *Ross McCall as Lester *Carlos Navarro as Alvin *Ali Tataryn as Nancy *Brianna Venskus as Dena Deaths *Lester *Alvin Your Rating How would you rate "The Chain" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Beka Crook. *First appearance of Eddie. *First appearance of Rikki. *First appearance of Nancu. *First appearance of Dane. *First appearance of Weaver. *First appearance of Lana Riley. *First appearance of Dale. *First appearance of Tony. *First appearance of Dena. *First appearance of Dillon. *Tobias McLemore loses an arm and Lilly Keller loses a leg in this episode. *Mitch Harris confirms that he and Billie Kyle are together. *The title of the episode comes from the song Billie played on his guitar, "The Chain" by Fleetwood Mac. *Kenny goes missing in this episode. *Weaver is bitten. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)